


Пять раз

by r_shanie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_shanie/pseuds/r_shanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Четыре из них Кейт (не)хочет, чтобы Лэнс заткнулся, и один — желает, чтобы он говорил без умолку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз

На пятом уровне сложности Кейт начинает выдыхаться. Волосы уже надоедливо прилипают ко лбу, вискам, щекам, футболка противно льнёт к телу, а ноги уже вот-вот откажутся двигаться. Гладиатор, не способный чувствовать ничего, готов сражаться круглосуточно, но на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит.  
— Завершение уровня, — даёт команду Кейт, наблюдая, как голубой «глаз» робота затухает, как он валится на пол и падает в открывшийся люк.  
Тряхнув взмокшими волосами, несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце, юноша оборачивается к выходу, недовольно смотря на стоящего там Лэнса.  
— Наконец-то, — тот отталкивается от косяка, неспешными шагами подплывая к Кейту.  
— Ты мне своими комментариями всю тренировку сбил, — бурчит под нос Кейт, взлохмачивая волосы.  
— Да ладно, неужели ты всегда в тишине тренируешься? — Лэнс пожимает плечами и выгибает бровь, попутно хватая кончик пряди волос Кейта и поднимая её вверх. Влажная.  
— А как ещё, по-твоему?! — вспыхивает тот, из-за чего Лэнс отдёргивает руку и прядь вновь падает Кейту на глаз.  
— Ладно-ладно, в следующий раз — молчу, — но, конечно, ни по пути в каюту, ни во время следующей тренировки Лэнс не молчит.

Спальные места в каютах не самые широкие, но, Кейт знает, Лэнсу всё равно: если он решил спать вместе, то хоть на самого Кейта уляжется, хоть на пол обоих затащит, но ни под каким предлогом его из каюты красного паладина уже не выгнать. Не то чтобы Кейту не нравится ощущать Лэнса под боком, где-то в районе шеи или даже лопаток, смотря как извернётся, но тот порой болтает слишком много и слишком не по теме. К счастью, конечно, так бывает не всегда, но иногда его просто прорывает. Чаще всего это истории из жизни, которые он любит комментировать с самых разных точек зрения. Вроде бы интересно, а вроде и слишком много информации, одновременно порой хотелось послушать его голос ещё, но и спать тоже тянуло неслабо; и Кейт скорее злится не на Лэнса, а на самого себя — за неспособность выбрать одно из двух безмерно заманчивых зол.

Иногда Кейт читает перед сном альтеанские файлы с книгами, благо Пидж удалось перевести их на земной. Лэнс может пристроиться у него за спиной, а то и вовсе обхватить поперёк живота — как сейчас — и уставиться в строчку, за секунду её прочесть, а после — уронить голову Кейту на плечо:  
— Скучно.  
Кейт тогда просто вздыхает и закатывает глаза, вплетая пальцы одной руки в волосы Лэнса, и медленно проводит ладонью против их роста. Дойдя до затылка, он нежно надавливает на него пальцами, а затем чуть дёргает волосы на нём:  
— Не читай, — и пожимает плечами, норовя сбросить голову Лэнса; тот только прижимается крепче и одним глазом прочитывает несколько строк. А потом, когда Кейт собирается двинуть пальцем в сторону и перелистнуть, Лэнс хватает его руку и держит над страницей ещё какое-то время — дочитывает. Дочитывает только для того, чтобы потом шепнуть Кейту в ухо что-то вроде:  
— Неправильно, — комментируя поступок героя.  
Кейт обычно читает альтеанские фэнтези: большие, иногда не очень, иногда и совсем маленькие рассказы о рыцарях-мечниках вроде него самого, и каждый раз над ухом возникает Лэнс, который обязательно за пару страниц поймёт персонажа и уже будет способен оценивать его поступки. Лэнс любит иногда повредничать и категорически не согласиться с решением героя, при этом переубедить его не удастся никому. Порой Кейт соглашается с ним, если герой и вправду действует не особо разумно, но временами в нём зажигается искра соперничества и желание заступиться за персонажа:  
— Я бы так же поступил, — невозмутимо перелистывает. Лэнс бубнит себе под нос что-то вроде: «Оно и неудивительно», после чего Кейт резко разворачивает свою руку, всё ещё находящуюся в руке Лэнса, и щекочет кончиками пальцев его ладонь — Лэнс тут же со смехом её отдёргивает, а Кейт, пользуясь моментом, перелистывает страницу и пытается вчитаться.

Однако Лэнс так просто никогда поражений не принимает: он просто набрасывается на Кейта сзади, быстро, но осторожно оборачивая одну руку вокруг его шеи, а другой перелистывая назад и тыча куда-то в середину страницы:  
— Это же альтеанская леди! — и напрягает пальцы в благоговейном жесте. — Ты знаешь, на что способны альтеанские леди?  
— Зна… — Кейт пытается продолжить читать, выбросив из головы альтеанок, но Лэнс — это Лэнс:  
— Он должен был взять её с собой, — это не МакКлэйн, если не докажет свою абсолютно верную точку зрения. — Это же дополнительная боевая единица, — его указательный палец медленно загибается; Кейту приходится согнуться в три погибели, чтобы суметь увидеть хоть что-то из-за его рук. — Это компания, если поболтать не с кем, и вообще, это же красивое существо рядом, — закрыть уши Кейту не позволяют предплечья Лэнса, и ему остаётся только закатить глаза, выслушивая целый список преимуществ пути с «альтеанской леди» перед путём без неё. Лэнс не даёт Кейту даже возразить, при любой попытке прикладывая к его губам палец и с новой волной воодушевления переходя на новую тему.

Кейту остаётся только вникать в монолог Лэнса, внутренне поражаться его смекалке и искренне восхищаться. Сам он лично был уверен, что пошёл бы в одиночку, но сейчас он чувствует, как с каждой секундой эта уверенность ослабевает под натиском Лэнса и его аргументов. Наверное, это гениальное существо, с видом умника сидящее сейчас перед ним, он взял бы с собой куда угодно.  
— Кстати! — Лэнс ударяет кулаком одной руки о ладонь другой. — Ты ведь на ужин так и не пришёл! Мы ждали.  
— Ты за этим на палубу заявился? — Кейт выгибает бровь. Так вот зачем он пытался прервать его тренировку.  
— Ну да, — пожимает плечами. — И забыл, — поднимает взгляд на потолок, вспоминая сегодняшний вечер. — Но тебе поесть надо. Пошли, — спрыгивает с кровати, но Кейт хватает его за белый подол водолазки:  
— С ума сошёл? Так поздно?  
— Ты всё равно потом ещё читать будешь, я знаю, во сколько ты ложишься, — Лэнс сразу пресекает любые возможные отговорки, прекрасно зная привычки Кейта, и перехватывает его руку за предплечье: — Идём.

В коридорах Замка Львов тишина, только чуть-чуть, мерцая, подсвечивают полы голубые лампы на стенах. Так же светят фонари на земных улицах, таинственно, загадочно, почти прозрачным светом. Лэнс оглядывет Кейта: в его тёмных фиолетовых глазах отражается бледное мерцание, каждый всплеск света, каждое мгновение дрожи пламени. Даже его кожа подсвечивается матовым огнём; Лэнс выжидает ещё секунду и хватает его за руку, крепко сжимая. Кейт не удивлён, это даже не было неожиданностью, но все же он с вопросом смотрит в ответ.  
— Не на Земле — так здесь, — тихо говорит Лэнс, и Кейт знал, что тот так и скажет. — Лампы за фонари сойдут, — усмехается синий паладин — Кейт слышит нотки грусти и не решается продолжить разговор, только переплетается их пальцы. Нельзя давать Лэнсу повода вспоминать о доме.  
— Что было на ужин? — осторожно спрашивает Кейт и замечает, как вздрагивает Лэнс, после чего корит себя: похоже, снова напомнил о семье.  
— Коран с Ханком вместе что-то готовили, — вспоминает Лэнс. — Но оно всё равно выглядело, как зелёная жижа, — смеётся он, чуть покачивая руку, которой держит ладонь Кейта.  
Лэнс смотрит на него как-то скрытно, словно из-за стены, из-под навеса. Он старается не принимать близко к сердцу неосторожно брошенные Кейтом фразы, которые так похожи на слова его матери, отца, сестёр: он понимает, что для Кейта это чуждо, сам он не слышал таких слов никогда. Но это также заставляет Лэнса чувствовать Кейта своей семьёй: он заботится о нем через короткие фразы, возможно, даже не зная об этом, но Лэнс ему за это благодарен.

Тишина, возникшая было между ними, рассеивается, когда они подходят к столовому отсеку. Лэнс намеревается отправить Кейта за стол, а сам — пойти в кухонный отдел, но Кейт сопротивляется, хмыкает и тащит его туда с собой сам. Еда действительно выглядит как все та же зеленоватая каша, но, исподтишка макнув в неё палец и попробовав, Кейт понимает, что на этот раз она куда вкуснее, и даже аппетит просыпается. Лэнс, конечно, это замечает, но только улыбается самому себе: он сам так же ворует тесто у мамы, когда она готовит торты, ухитряется выхватить кусочки клубники из-под ножа у сестры, нарезающей ягоды для украшения. И уже совсем точно таким же движением, как Кейт сейчас, Лэнс пробует крем, который для того самого торта размешивает отец, а потом ещё раз и ещё, пока его, заливисто смеющегося, не выгоняет из кухни полотенцем сестра, сквозь смех кричащая, чтобы в магазине он не брал слишком крепкий чай. Когда-нибудь, в будущем, творить такие воровские выходки он будет уже вместе с Кейтом: он обещает себе.  
— Лэнс? — негромко зовёт Кейт: тот слишком притих. — Все нормально?  
— Мгм, — отзывается синий паладин. — Ты всё? — сам он тоже положил себе немного, чтобы не заставлять Кейта ужинать в одиночестве.

Свою порцию Лэнс доедает быстро и отправляет тарелку на мойку; сам же подпирает рукой голову и разглядывает стену позади Кейта.  
— А знаешь, — ему правда хочется рассказать, поговорить об этом с кем-то. Равнодушие на лице Кейта только подначивает; Лэнс невинно улыбается и продолжает: — я так ночью обычно не хожу. Зато сёстры ходят, — он улыбается ещё шире, вспоминая весёлые лица сестрёнок. — Иногда ночью втихую придешь на кухню, — Кейт убирает тарелку и хитро посмеивается, после чего Лэнс осознаёт, что сказал, и тут же выкручивается: — Воды выпить! Воды!  
— Тише, — смеётся Кейт. — Ребят разбудишь.  
— Воды, ясно? Вот. И включишь свет на кухне резко, а там эти две хомячат, — Лэнс ласково улыбается. — Скажешь, типа, ага-а, тараканим тут, и они ка-ак подскочат! — он точно так же вскакивает из-за стола, повышает голос, забыв, что все спят. — Сразу шипят: «Лэнс!», а то и вообще из кухни выпинывают, знаешь, они кричат шёпотом, так только они умеют!  
Лэнс пытается показать этот «крик шёпотом», что у него неплохо получается, при этом он строит настолько девичьи эмоции на своём юношеском лице, что громкий смех буквально вырывается из горла Кейта.  
— Утром мама спрашивает, где печенье, и они с такими лицами сидят, — уже сквозь хохот рассказывает Лэнс, не заботясь о чужом сне. И в этот момент ему весело, искренне и по-настоящему весело, пусть на корабле уже наступила ночь, пусть везде тишина, зато и его смех, и смех Кейта слышно лучше.

Вдруг из небольшого окошка в столовую просачивается свет из кухонного отдела: кто-то пришёл. Парни замирают, ожидая, войдёт ли кто в саму столовую, все ещё посмеиваясь, но пытаясь потише. Свет в «кухне» гаснет, раздаются глухие шаги: все же идёт в столовую, кто бы это ни был. Лэнс оглядывается и резко словно падает вниз, благо они находятся у дальнего угла стола. Кейт повторяет его движение, присев на корточки. В таком положении быстро становится неудобно, поэтому он обхватывает Лэнса сзади: тот, в отличие от него, устойчиво сидит на коленях. Из головы упорно не хочет уходить кривляющийся Лэнс; Кейт неожиданно для себя фыркает, его товарищ, не сдержавшись, издаёт смешок, и Кейт резко прикрывает ладонью его рот, пытаясь не думать ни о чём смешном, вот только получается не очень. Оба слышат, как раздвигаются двери в столовую и почти не дышат: никому не захочется быть пойманным где бы то ни было. Вдруг они кого-то разбудили? Столовая внезапно освещается; парни чувствуют, как напрягаются тела друг друга, и пытаются не издавать ни звука. Никто ничего им, конечно, не сделает, но пусть лучше все считают, что они тихо и мирно спят в своих каютах.

Но всё обходится: ночной гость только хмыкает знакомым голосом — это Аллура — и, не найдя никого, выключает свет, уходя. Лэнс с облегчением выдыхает и уже норовит подняться, как Кейт перехватывает его посильнее и крепче прижимает к себе: принцесса никогда так просто ничего не оставляет. Когда Лэнс собирается возмутиться, красный паладин шикает на него, прислушиваясь. И правда: через минуту двери открываются снова, точно так же резко включается свет. Но оба молчат и не подают никаких признаков присутствия, что и помогает им: на этот раз Аллура, по-настоящему удостоверившись, уходит обратно в свою каюту.  
— Это же альтеанская леди! — передразнивает Кейт Лэнса, шипя ему в ухо. — Знаешь, на что способна альтеанская леди?  
— Пф! — отмахивается Лэнс. — Я просто спать хочу, поэтому тороплюсь.  
— Ты? — усмехается Кейт, поднимаясь. — Спать? — а после вспоминает, что Лэнс не из тех, кто не спит до полуночи, поэтому подшутить тут не удастся. Лэнс победно ухмыляется и тянет его к выходу из столовой, потом — к коридору, снова беря за руку: пока есть время насладиться такими моментами, время, свободное от полётов и сражений.

Войдя в каюту и дождавшись, пока дверь сзади закроется, Лэнс прислоняется к ней спиной, наблюдая, как Кейт стягивает лёгкое одеяло. По примерным подсчётам, спать остаётся около семи часов, в принципе, достаточно. Но только в том случае, если они уснут сразу же, едва коснувшись подушки. Кейт надеется, что сегодня Лэнс уснёт нормально и даст выспаться им обоим, но предугадать ничего нельзя.

И Кейт ошибается. Лэнс вертится вот уже несколько минут, постоянно перетягивая одеяло на свою сторону, из-за чего попеременно оголяются то локти, то колени Кейта, и это уже начинает подбешивать.  
— Хватит вертеться! — не выдерживает он.  
— Жарко! — жалуется Лэнс, скидывая с себя одеяло. Кейт ревниво обхватывает уголок и укрывается, наконец, нормально.  
— Сними водолазку, — шипит Кейт, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь заснуть.  
Лэнс слушается и раздевается, отбрасывая одежду куда-то к ногам. Но по-прежнему уснуть не удаётся: почему-то всё равно неприятно, даже несмотря на отсутствие одеяла и верхней одежды.  
— Как тебе может быть жарко? Оптимальная температура замком регулируется! — Кейт резко приподнимается и недовольно оглядывает Лэнса.  
— Для меня — не оптимальная, значит, — на самом деле Лэнс обычно спит спокойно, не обращая внимания на температуру, но именно сейчас он чувствует дискомфорт, чувствует даже, как чуть ли не потеет. 

На Земле, когда ему вот так же становилось просто невыносимо жарко и душно, Лэнс просто открывал окно: прохладный ночной воздух освежал, жара мгновенно спадала, и он спокойно засыпал. Здесь же, если что-нибудь наружу и открыть, легко можно остаться без воздуха, а то и вовсе быть высосанным в космос. Поэтому Лэнсу остаётся только терпеть неприятные ощущения и вспоминать то, как приятно ласкал тело почти холодный ветерок, врываясь в распахнутое окно.  
— У тебя в том доме окна открывались? — неожиданно для Кейта спрашивает он, глядя в потолок.  
— Открывались, — едва разборчиво бурчит Кейт. — Я их не открывал.  
Лэнс недоумевающе косится на него, выгибая бровь:  
— И в жару парился?  
Кейт разворачивается и утыкается носом ему в плечо, поднимая на него сонный взгляд:  
— Думаешь, в таком доме было хотя бы тепло? — он вспоминает, как иногда, в особенно холодные ночи, приходилось вжиматься телом в кровать и целиком укутываться в одеяло.  
И Лэнс невольно обнимает Кейта одной рукой, прижимает к себе. Просто чувствует, что должен это сделать. Кейт же кладёт ладонь на его живот и почти неслышно, но глубоко вздыхает.  
— А я открывал. Потом спится хорошо. Но утром настолько холодно, что… — Лэнс замолкает, не договорив, и смотрит куда-то в пустоту. В голове возникают картинки прошлого, голос будящей его сестры, жалующейся, что в его комнате по утрам ужасный холод. Нежные замечания матери о том, что он такими темпами легко может заболеть, и слова отца, велящего ему быть с этим поосторожней и не открывать окна слишком широко. Лэнс хочет услышать это ещё раз. Хочет скорее вернуться. Вернуться домой.

Кейт ненавидит такие моменты — когда Лэнс внезапно умолкает и уходит в себя, снова и снова вспоминая свою семью, близких и дальних родственников. Он может молчать час, два, а потом — смеяться как ни в чём не бывало, скрывая за улыбкой боль и тоску. Тогда Кейту хочется, чтобы Лэнс не молчал, хочется, чтобы он говорил о чём угодно, рассказывал любую историю и неважно, в который уже раз — лишь бы не молчал.  
— Эй, — тихо и осторожно зовёт он.  
Лэнс не реагирует. По-прежнему думает о чём-то своём. Если позволить ему продолжить — он не сможет спать всю ночь. Кейт допустить этого не может. Боже, он согласен даже на очередной рассказ о том, как Лэнса бросила девушка, только бы он не молчал, утопая в тоске, а смеялся: он умеет смеяться над самим собой, заряжая своей яркой, трепыхающейся энергией других, и Кейт это ценит.

Кейт с минуту раздумывает, о чём можно завести разговор, и неосознанно водит пальцами по животу Лэнса. Спустя какое-то время он спонтанно вспоминает то, что произошло буквально пять минут назад. Его рука, в последний раз пройдясь по коже Лэнса, ныряет за спину Кейта, хватая там что-то.  
— Я же ещё прочитал, — сначала Кейт аккуратно привлекает внимание и трясёт экраном перед лицом Лэнса. Удаётся: тот несколько раз моргает и фокусируется на строчках той самой книги, что они читали недавно. — Он потом вернулся и взял «альтеанскую леди» с собой, — оповещает Кейт, улыбаясь: Лэнс без особого энтузиазма листает немного назад, доходя до того самого момента, а потом обратно, но уже медленнее: прочитывает случайные строчки.  
— Ну я же говорил, — с лёгкой полуулыбкой выдыхает он, мельком взглянув на Кейта. — Он извинился перед ней? — Кейт облегчённо выдыхает: удалось. Удалось заинтересовать Лэнса, вытащить его из грусти и заинтересовать чем-то светлым.  
— Извинился, — охотно кивает Кейт и жмётся к Лэнсу покрепче, просто потому что хочется. — Сказал, она ему стала как… — до него доходит смысл своих же слов, и он молчит. Он не может позволить себе отвлечь Лэнса только для того, чтобы потом обратно ввергнуть его в воспоминания.  
— Семья, — Лэнс прикрывает глаза, согласно кивая и улыбаясь. — Я знаю, — и это точно не относится ни к рыцарю, ни к его спутнице. Он чувствует. Чувствует, как Кейт каждый день пытается заменить ему семью хотя бы на мгновение, как неловко у него это получается, но как это дорого для самого Лэнса. Кейт не знает, что такое семья, но старается понять, старается дать Лэнсу то, чего не даст никакой космос, и он даже не представляет, как много делает. Когда-нибудь Лэнс скажет ему об этом. Скажет всем ребятам, ставшим ему семьёй. Большой, такой разнообразной и такой дорогой космической семьёй.  
— Я прав был, — хитрым шепотом сообщает Лэнс. — Альтеанских леди надо брать с собой.  
— Прав, прав, — полусонно шепчет Кейт, приподнявшись и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. — Обязательно брать, — а Лэнс тихо смеётся в ответ, вынуждая Кейта лениво поднять руку и впечатать ладонь ему в лицо. Пройтись кончиками пальцев по щеке и съехать на шею.  
Тепло. И уже совсем не жарко, совсем спокойно. И вновь кажется, что где-то рядом открытое окошко, где-то там шумят машины, как в городе у тётушки, где-то там шумят сверчки и шелестит листва, как в деревне у бабушки. Всё вместе, всё сразу. Кейт только один, но он может дать удивительно много. И пусть он иногда говорит, что ему мешают вечные разговоры Лэнса, сам Лэнс знает, что Кейт с удовольствием его слушает.  
— Спокойной ночи, — почти в ухо Кейту бормочет Лэнс и заливается едва слышным смехом, получая в ответ недовольное цыканье: разбудил.  
— Ночи, — вздыхает Кейт, потеревшись щекой о кожу Лэнса и мысленно закатив глаза.

Сколько остаётся спать? А впрочем, это неважно. Даже если они не успеют вовремя в столовую, Широ попросит Пидж сходить за ними; Пидж, конечно, догадается, где оба находятся, но не решится разбудить их — прямо как младшая сестра Лэнса, которую так же отправляет их отец. Девочка просто не может разбудить брата. Наверное, во всей их семье способна на это только мама.

Возможно, они проспят дольше положенного времени, кто знает. Но, конечно, вряд ли Аллура и сигнализация замка им это позволят.


End file.
